creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
Megalomaniac-Undertale
There was once a time when humans and monsters lived together in peace and harmony. But one day, a war began between the two races. The battle went on for days until in the end, the humans won the fight. To prove it they banished every monster into the Underworld and used a powerful magic to create a barrier making it impossible for the monsters to return to the surface. '' ''Although, hidden deep into the mountains, there is a hole that for an unknown reason, hasn't been closed. Of course the humans stayed as far as possible from that place since many rumors speculate that any human who thought to be brace enough and passed threw these woods never came back... Of course, every story has it's own beginning. Well this one starts on a particular day... The day the first human child fell into the Underworld... A little girl woke up in a strange and dark cave, the only light was coming from a wide hole, at the top of the ditch. There was no other way out. She was trapped. She just sat there and looked around, wondering how she got there in the first place. *Were am I? Suddenly she saw something move on her right. *Who's there? she asked. Two eyes appeared in the dark. *Hello? *Are you a human? asked a voice. *Y-yes... *Oh... I've never seen a real human before... They usually avoid this place... The girl was surprised. If that "person" isn't a human, what is he? *What is your name? she asked. *I'm Asriel. *My name is Chara! But tell me, why are you hiding? Are you scared of me? *No! Well... Kind of... It's just, I was always told to stay away from humans no matter what... But you seem nice...' ' *Well then come out. Please! I won't hurt you, promise! Slowly, Asriel came out of the shadows and revealed himself. *It's great to meet you Asriel! Chara wanted to shake hands, but Asriel took one step back, uncertain. *What re you doing? he asked. *Oh, well... Humans shake hands when they meet. Asriel took Chara's hand, a little shy. *Humans have a strange way of greeting each other! Chara giggled a little and smiled. Then she turned around, looking at the hole she fell threw. *So, is there a way to get out of here? *I think not... My parents said a barrier was made to prevent us from returning to the surface. Anyways, it's impossible to get back up from there. (He pointed the hole) Unless you humans have strange powers! Ha ha... He stopped once he saw Chara's face, she was crying. He walked up to her, wondering what was wrong. *Hey, are you okay? *You mean... (sniff) I can't go back home? ... I'm stuck here? What about my family? My friends? I will never see them again! ... Asriel placed his hand on her shoulder. *Hey there, don't cry! If you want to, I can be your friend. *Really? (sniff) You would be my friend? *Ya! He smiled. Chara looked down and suddenly jumped in Asriel's arms, filled with joy. She gave him a big hug and he did the same. *Now come on! (He took her hand) I'll show you around! At that very moment, a new friendship was born. Asriel brought Chara threw the ruins and they explored together the Underworld. Soon, they were the best of friends, never leaving each others side. And so, the years passed by. Asriel and Chara grew together, making the perfect team. They would many times give hope to the monsters around them for they were pure, living proof that monsters and humans could live together in harmony. As I said before, every story has a beginning, but it also has it's ending... But sometimes, it doesn't end well... That day, the atmosphere was tense. Something was wrong... Chara and Asriel were face to face in the Great Hall of king Asgore's castle. For the last few days, Chara has been avoiding Asriel and if ever they would meet, she would leave and simply say: *I can't talk now. I have business to attend to... Asriel was now blocking the way, determined to know the truth. *Chara! What is going on? Why are you avoiding me? *It's none of your concern... She tried to pass around him, but he blocked the path once more. *Get out of my way... *No. I won't let you pass until you tell me the truth. Chara smiled and made a deep, demonic laugh. *Fine, I'll just have to kill you... She jumped back to the other side of the hall, her dagger in hand. Asriel took out his sword, ready to fight. The two opponents strike at the same time, creating a huge wave of energy once their weapons touched. The battle went on for hours, neither of them were able to hit the other; they were so equally strong and they knew each others moves so well. They only stopped when both were unable to continue, to exhausted. *Your such a fool... said Chara, on her knees. After all this time... You don't trust me... *How can I trust you if you've been avoiding for the last days!? I thought we were friends... *That doesn't mean I must tell you everything... Asriel looked into Chara's eyes, filled with compassion. He smiled. *Chara. You can trust me. *(sigh) Fine... If you insist... She turned her back on Asriel, her dagger started to glow and she sliced it threw the air, opening the entrance of a portal. Inside was a dark room, 6 jars were placed on the floor. % of them contained a soul... *This is a secret room only Asgore had access to. A few days ago, he gave me a "special mission" and gave me access to this room. *What for? *You see these 5 souls? Well... They are human souls... *WHAT!? You killed them!? *Ha! You wish! I didn't kill them... No, it was Asgore... Asriel was shocked. How could his own father do such a terrible thing? He couldn't believe it... He didn't want to believe it... *NO! My father would never do such a thing! *Well believe it or not he did. Although, (She pointed the empty jar) One jar is empty. He asked me to retrieve the 6th soul. *What!? But how!? Your the only human in the Underworld! And don't even think of *Using mine? she interrupted. Of course not, it would be a way to big price to pay! Besides I have some plans to accomplish... She turned towards the portal, lifted her am in the air as her dagger started to glow. Suddenly, the portal started to change. It suddenly collapsed then quickly opened again, this time showing a peaceful forest. Chara showed a demonic smile. *Chara! What are you doing? Is that... The surface!? *Exactly. You see, a few years ago, Asgore discovered how powerful a human soul could be... He said it could be even strong enough to brake the great barrier...That way he would be able to bring back the peace between monsters and humans. Although he needs 6, but since he only got 5 he wanted to use mine. So a few days ago he asked me to give him my soul, but I realized something... The Surface is filled with humans so, why not pick one up there instead? *But Chara, the barrier. It will block you, you can't go back. *Or can I? You see, the barrier was created to stop monsters, it was never meant to stop humans... *NO no no! You can't do this! Chara what if it doesn't work? You'll be killed! *Asriel, it will work. It have to! Because as I said, I have other plans. She opened another portal, this time showing the room with the jars once again. *I just need one soul... The power it has... When I access the surface... I will gain unlimited power! All these souls! They will all be mine! She was about to enter the portal o the surface when Asriel grabbed her arm. *Chara, don't do this! You can't kill all these innocent people! I'm sorry but I won't let you... Your my friend... He pushed her away and destroyed the two portals and then sealed up the hall with a magic barrier, preventing Chara from spawning another portal. He turned around towards Chara... She was charging towards him and before he could react, she sliced her dagger, inflicting a deep wound on Asriel's chest. *You pathetic fool... I,m not you friend... She turned around, ready to leave him to die. But Asriel grabbed her leg and slowly stood up. *Wait... You wright Chara... He got closer and suddenly, he planted his sword in Chara's chest, piercing threw her heart. *Your not my friend... Die you megalomaniac... He removed the blade, letting Chara's body fall on the ground. A few seconds after, she turned into a small pile of residue, only her soul was left. It was dark, cold as ice... Asriel starred at it, sad to see his once best friend's true nature... He took the soul in his hand and cried. *I'm... I'm sorry... The soul still in his hand, he collapsed on the ground and slowly passed away... --Anabelle (talk) 13:02, June 25, 2016 (UTC)